Tides of Change
by Soul-co
Summary: Integra has sent Alucard and Seras on a year long mission to take care of the American Vampire problem. Will they survive the horrors they find there? AxS forever!
1. Chapter 1

_Angelic: Whoot! Time for my first fanfic!_

_Demonic: What's the point? *snores*_

_Angelic: *coughs* Of course, I'm here with Demonic, my co-author from I-Sold-My-Soul-For-A-Cookie_

_Demonic: The cookie wasn't worth it. T^T_

_Angelic: I do not own, I never will, so take your lawyers and hit the road._

_~Tides of Change~Chapter 1~ by Angelic and Demonic~April 3 2011~_

"Master, are you sure? I highly doubt-"

"This is what my Master commanded, Police Girl, she is the one paying for it."

"It just seems to be _different_ than our usual missions...I mean, look at that! We have a house!"

Seras 'Police Girl'Victoria, in her usual, bubbly manner, clapped her hands together in a gleeful manner, a wide grin splitting her sweet face, vampire teeth barely there but there all the same.

Her 'Master', the self proclaimed Undead King, resisted the urge to sigh, glaring at her over the rims of his yellow goggles, gritting his teeth.

"Police Girl, could you please control yourself." He spat, straightening his fedora as the first drops of rain fell from the clouds above. "You are a Draculina, act like it."

She pouted, but instantly brightened as the moving van chugged to a halt in front of their 'house', a strict, brick building that looked out of place next to its more modern associates. Resisting the urge to sigh, Alucard followed his happy fledgling into the building, wondering how she would react to the details of their mission.

For the last ten years, the Hellsing Organization had been keeping a tight watch on an American family, who seemingly moved at random and kept enrolling and re-enrolling their 'children' into local high schools. Integra had finally decided to send him and the Police Girl to prove their suspicions, which would involve a lengthy, year long mission, in which he would be playing he role of an Undertaker and Seras a high school student.

He was not one bit pleased.

It was bad enough that he had to fight that Vatican dog every corner he took, but now he had to play house?

It was shameful even thinking about it.

"Look Master! We even have a pool!"

But...If it kept his beloved fledgling happy, he could..._abide_ by it, for at least a while.

He sniffed as he entered the main room, the residue of years of human life still lingering in the corners, their memories and scents pressed deep into the walls.

The place hadn't been modernized in the least, the bathroom and kitchen basic at best and only a plug-in found in each room. And, slowly but surely, Alucard found himself warming up to the place.

"Mon doux! Je pleure pour vous tous les soirs! Je vais chanter des chansons douces pour vous tout en regardant les étoiles! Ne m'oubliez pas!"

The idiotic Frenchman's voice reached his pondering mind in harsh screeches as he _attempted_ to woo his fledgling. Gritting his teeth, he spun, red coat snapping as he stomped towards the door, wrenching the mortal from his Police Girl's chest.

Taking the all to clear warning, the Frenchman blew a final kiss, slamming the door on the van as he and the rest of the mercenaries prepared themselves for the long trip back to England.

Good riddance.

"Aw, Master, no need to be jealous, Pip is just a friend!"

"Friend my undead-"

"Uh-uh, remember? You lost to Walter, no swearing for a decade."

Cursing profusely (in his mind), Alucard glowered at her, red eyes glinting.

"Come, fledgling, it is time for bed. You have school in the morning."

Ignoring her indignant squeak, he transported to their room, leaving her with a ghostly chuckle. This just might prove to be fun.

"But I don't wanna go to school!" Seras whined, stomping her foot. It wasn't fair! She would be the one doing all the work while Alucard just sat back and relaxed! No doubt laughing about it all day.

"It is our Master's orders, so you _will_ be going to school, Seras." Alucard snarled, tossing the baby-blue backpack at her unceremoniously, hitting her square in the face. "I'm not to happy about this either."

Rubbing her smarting nose, she glared. "Its not like you have to anything."

His ungoggled eyes narrowed dangerously as he opened the fridge, fetching himself his second blood pack in the past five minutes, making it his twentieth since their awakening at six a.m.

"I have to go to work." he snapped, moving past her. "I'll be back at four."

She heard the unmistakeable crack of broken wood as he slammed the door a tad to hard, and his muffled curses all the way down the street.

Yep, Master did _not_ do well with lack of sleep. He was like a bear in winter.

Yawning again, she picked up her pack from its slumped position at her feet, nervously straightening her blue blouse. It felt strange not to be dressed in her normal outfit, after having employed it for so long, and the civilian shirt and blue jeans felt out of place.

But, oh well.

Humming happily to herself, Seras bounced down the steps of her house, skipping the entire six blocks to the quaint school, blonde hair kept in place by a bandana and numerous clips, the wind still tugging at it insitantly.

The school parking lot was full, and Seras mentally congratulated herself on deciding to walk, the teeming students and cars making an impassable barrier.

"So, you must be the new kid, from London, right?"

The sudden disturbance of her thoughts nearly sent her twelve feet in the air as she whirled to face a bright, blonder hair boy, his hair spiked into neat, orderly rows.

_. Its Cloud Strife!_

Stomping down on her inner FF7 fan, Seras flashed the boy a blinding smile, holding out her hand.

"Hi!" she chirped, "I'm Seras Victoria, nice to meet you."

"You too," the boy grinned, gaze lower than it should been causing Seras to blush with rage. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Well, it was a pleasure, Mike," she forced out, resisting the urge to cover herself, maybe her Master could deal with the brat later. "But I'm late for Biology."

"Oh, hey, that's my next class too, I can walk you there!" Mike smiled, eyes still to low. "I'm just waiting for some of my friends."

Mentally groaning, Seras sighed, wondering how, in the first five minutes of being in an American school, she had been stuck with another Pip, albeit a less interesting one.

She just hoped that this wasn't a sign of a completely horrid year.


	2. Chapter 2

_Angelic: *looks at Demonic*_

_Demonic: *snores*_

_Angelic: *pokes with a stick*_

_Demonic: Affen haben meine Waffeln._

_Angelic: *facepalm* Get up, we have a story to write!_

_Demonic: *grumbles* Fine. _

_Angelic: I do not own, so you can't sue!_

_~Tides of Change~Chapter 1~ by Angelic and Demonic~April 4 2011~ _

"So, what's London like?" Eric Yorkie asked, sounding off his eleventh question in the past five minutes, walking a bit to close beside her for Seras's liking, his greasy, shoulder length hair brushing the collar of her shirt.

_Would it be wrong to get Master to kill them all in their sleep?_

She hadn't even made it to class yet and she was ready to tear out her hair, the two competing boys vying for her attention all at the same time, Mike asking something the same time Eric was. It was giving her a headache!

"Um, its okay, kinda smoggy at times, but its alright." she said, inching back as the boy's crowded in, smiles a little too lecherous for her liking. "Shouldn't we be getting to class? Mircea, won't like it if I'm late for class on the first day..."

"No worries, beautiful, we're already there!" Mike cheered, giving a one armed hug.

_So help me if he touch-_

"Pig!" she shrieked, slapping him lightly (for her) across the face, leaving a red stain on his cheek. "Touch me again and I'll...and I'll leave you for the dogs!"

Fuming, she stormed past the American pig, kicking open the door to her biology class, slamming her papers onto the teachers desk.

"I'm Seras Victoria, the transfer student from London, my Mas-Mircea told me you needed to sign this."

The teacher, Mr. Banner if the whiteboard was correct, gave a polite nod, scrawling his name of the top of the paper, handing it back to her.

"Class, this is Miss Victoria, she recently transferred to our school from England, I hope you all will welcome her with open arms."

Waving shyly, all previous anger forgotten, Seras slumped into the desk Mr. Banner indicated, clenching her hands together as Eric slid in beside her.

If it wasn't for bad luck, she wouldn't have any luck at all. She got shot in the breast for crying out loud! And was turned into a vampire! If that doesn't speak for it, then nothing will.

"Today, class, we'll be learning about the Respiratory system..."

Quietly groaning, Seras slumped lower in her desk, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming torture.

Her next classes, Spanish and Trigonometry, passed with little to no incidents, her followers, Eric and Mike, having separate classes than hers, which left her thanking whatever gods there were. Now all she had to do was avoid them during lunch.

Wincing as the bell pierced her sensitive eardrums, Seras pushed herself from her desk along with the other dozen kids of her Spanish class, waving cheerfully to the teacher, Mrs. Munoz.

"¡Hasta luego!" She called, shouldering her bag while stuffing her many textbooks into it.

_I don't remember school being so hard!_ She mentally complained, following the sea of milling students.

_It has been many years, my little Draculina._

Starting at Alucard's mental voice, she immediately retorted, irritated with him so blatantly invading her privacy.

_Master! How many times do I have to tell you! Stay in your own bloody mind!_

_Now what would be the fun in that?_ He chuckled, withdrawing, mind flashing with a sudden anger. _Damn that mortal buffoon..._

"Master's new job must not be going so well," she giggled, covering her mouth as she entered the cafeteria, feeling sorry for whatever man had to deal with her Master's blatant disregard for hygiene and the mortal law system.

The cafeteria was painted white, the chairs an ugly shade of medicinal blue, and the tables were made of the faux wood that would easily break under too much strain. All in all, Seras decided, someone had made some serious budget costs.

Seriously, someone could have at least added a couple of decorations! The place was getting her down and she hadn't even been there for five seconds!

Shifting uncertainly under all the stares, she picked up her lunch, slipping into a reasonably empty table near the doors, focusing solely on her meal, hoping everyone else would take the hint.

Unfortunately, they didn't. Didn't these people have anything else to do? And, it seemed, Mike and Eric had started their own fan club, a barrel full of other geeks, jocks, and in-between guys sitting at one table gazing at her in what could only be described as a lustful manner.

_Master isn't going to be too happy..._ She groaned, clutching her head in despair. Integra wouldn't be too happy if she had to cover up a high school slaughter.

"So, you're the new transfer student?" A chemically blonde, fish-eyed girl hooked a hip on her table, drawing her thoughts away from blood and gore to old school mean girls.

"Yep," she bubbled for what seemed like the millionth time, "I'm Seras Victoria, and you are...?"

"I'm Lauren Mallory, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way." giving a sniff, the barbie girl sashayed away, heading, without a doubt, to her fan club.

"Don't mind Lauren, she's, well, she's just herself." A plain, brown eyed, brown haired girl slid in beside her, holding out a hand. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, you must be Seras."

"Its a pleasure!" Seras murmured, forcing a smile as the smell of fetid meat washed over her. Resisting the urge to gag, she pinched her nose, blocking the smell slightly. Bella smiled in confusion, gaze wandering over her shoulder and her countenance immediately brightening into that of a wishy-washy fangirl.

"Edward, come and meet the new student!"

Seras stiffened.

_Edward? Cullen?_

A red-head materialized beside Bella, yellow eyes narrowed as he surveyed Seras coldly, thin lips pressed into a hard line.

"Hello," he mumbled, leaning into Bella. "I'm Edward Cullen, this is my girlfriend Bella."

"We've met." Seras answered dryly, actually gagging as the smell doubled in potency.

"Sorry, food went down the wrong tube." she apologized as they looked at her odd._ I'm never going to get this smell out. Master probably won't even go near me anymore. _

The boy continued to stare at her as his girlfriend dug into her food, resting his chin in his hand as his eyes literally bored into her. Squirming beneath his gaze, she bolted to her feet, rattling off a list of apologies as she crashed through the doors, collapsing against the lockers and sucking in a deep lungful of clean air, pulling out her pink cell-phone and dialling in the number she knew better than her own.

She tapper her foot, listening as the phone ringed and ringed, finally being picked up.

"Master," she whispered immediately, "I think I've found one of them."

The day passed quickly, Seras locating the smell on another one of her classmates, a petite, black haired girl with foggy yellow eyes, who had stared at her throughout the class. She had Gym with 'Edward', and had cheered herself for not throwing up her lunch as she exited the doors.

Her Master had been curious of the 'teenagers', and had ordered her to question the other students of their living area and their numbers.

Her classmates hadn't been too surprised at her questions, and had replied that they lived out of town, the 'dad' working at the hospital and the mother being a stay at home type.

They were young, they said, and had adopted all of their children, the older ones having moved away last year after moving, and only 'Alice' and 'Edward' remained. The other curious thing, the only one ever to date was Edward, and he only showed interest in the Bella girl.

It was all giving Seras a headache. Again.

Alucard had promised her that he would pick her up, and she was holding him to her promise, waiting impatiently for him outside of the school, Mike and Eric circling her like vultures.

"Enough you two!" she snapped, pushing them away. "I'm not interested! I already-"

"She already has a boyfriend."

Alucard, dressed in casual slacks and a black button-up shirt, goggles and hat abandoned and hair allowed free. His presence was still foreboding however, and the boys instantly shrunk back, whimpering as he threw them a sharp-toothed grin, malice and ill-intent clear.

"Mas-I mean, Mircea!" Seras squealed, throwing herself at her Master. _Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't think I could have lasted another second!_ She sent to him, spotting a glowering Edward and Alice over her Master's shoulders.

"Hello, Police Girl, I take it you missed me?" he chuckled, giving her a brief squeeze, red eyes glowing as as his grin switched to her.

She glared at him. "I told you to stop calling me that," she argued halfheartedly, secretly, deep within her hearts of hearts, enjoying the pet name. "Don't make me sick Walter on you!"

"Police Girl?" she heard Mike whisper. "I'm even more intrigued. She should so leave him for me, and she will. Will you help me, Ben?"

She flushed red, dropping from her Master's neck, following him as he lead them from the schools property, just far enough so he could transport.

Abruptly, he rounded on her, radiating hatred as he whispered to her.

"We're being followed."

_Angelic: There, an update in less than twenty-four hours, so I want a review, dammit! _

_Demonic: Lesen und Kommentieren oder ich werde Sie jagen._


	3. Chapter 3

Dec. 20th 2011

Happy Holidays, everyone, and a very merry New Years. It has been nearly a year since I last posted on fanfiction, and I was probably going to keep it that way, since juggling school and two jobs certainly hasn't been easy.

The stories on this account are each respectively two to four years old, written in what I like to call the "dark age of fangasm." My writing (I hope) has improved since then, and, with recent events and the opening of some time, I'll be re-doing this.

While this version is virtually plotless and the result of preteen boredom, I'm happy to announce that the new one is going to be exactly seven chapters long with each (hopefully) running 10 thousand words each.

So far, I have half of the first chapter typed up, started early this morning and maybe finished by tomorrow morning. For your gain, I've included an unedited preview of the first chapter.

_Idly, she reflected on the actions that had brought her and her Master to this beautiful, but bleak household, folding her arms across her ample chest as she made her way to the fully furnished kitchen. It had been a (supposed) regular mission to the Swiss Alps, where a vampire had raised himself as some sort of God among the village folks, demanding blood sacrifices at the height of every full moon. _

_It had been a easy, to easy. The vampire, a slim, dark-haired devil by the name of Santiago, was like nothing they had ever seen before. He walked in the full light of day without any harm coming to him, his skin embedded with a crystalline stone that somehow protected him from the otherwise lethal rays, and his eyes had not been the crimson she had come to know (and love), but a blank onyx that had more than a little frightened her. When the job was done (he had died surprisingly easily, despite the foreign nature, but had lacked any sort of blood when it came down to her ripping him apart bit by bit), she had relayed the news to her Master, who had spent the last week in a picturesque cottage whiling away the days with some dreadfully boring books while her and her team had frozen in the blustering snow._

_His reaction was startling to her, for she had thought herself an almost expert on his many mood swings. Tinted goggles removed, he had calmly turned to gaze at her, wine coloured eyes steady as he moved through her memories, lingering on a particularly strong image of the vampire standing in the snow, blood trailing down his throat from his latest victim, a little girl of five years. He had turned, then, murmuring only a single word. _

"_Futu-i."_


End file.
